


Nope Springs Eternal

by TouchingOldMagic



Series: Ghostbusters 30 Day Challenge [6]
Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Garrett being Garrett, Gen, egon's not on the sidelines in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchingOldMagic/pseuds/TouchingOldMagic
Summary: Day 6 of the Ghostbusters 30 Day ChallengePrompt: VillainAn explosion from the Containment Unit and the return of an old foe spells a dark day for Egon Spengler and his students.
Series: Ghostbusters 30 Day Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779643
Kudos: 8





	Nope Springs Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe they teased us with Samhain in the intro of EGB and never gave him to us in an actual episode.

" _I am eternal._ " The voice that echoed through the first floor of the firehouse sounded like an oily shriek overlaid with a drawn-out wail. Under the voice rumbled a sound like thunder. Unfortunately, it wasn't the weather. It was the squat old building shaking on its foundation, as if the specter had mastered control of the earth itself. Dust and debris filled the air, making it hard to see and to breathe. A basketball-sized chunk of plaster fell from the ceiling and bounced off Ecto's hood with a metallic clunk.

The swish of old dusty robes announced the spirit's arrival, and the voice continued, "Time means nothing to me. Unlike you, Egon Spengler. You, who has grown old and feeble, while I bided my time."

Crouched behind Ecto for cover, Egon glanced at Kylie and Eduardo. "Get your packs. Find Garrett, Roland and Janine, make sure they're okay," he whispered. Then he stood up and moved around the vehicle, ready to provide the distraction his students needed.

The specter hovered in the air above Janine's desk. Long, gnarled fingers tipped with claws emerged from the tattered robes that hid the rest of the figure, save for the engorged jack-o'-lantern that made up its head, wearing a grin almost wide enough to split the gourd in half.

Egon stepped much closer to the receptionist area than he really felt comfortable with, angling himself away from the stairway and hoping to keep its attention on him. He could see the structural damage to the building behind the ghost. The stairwell up from the basement was forcibly enlarged, as if a controlled explosion had been directed up the stairs. Thankfully the physicist had to conclude that the structural integrity of the Containment Unit was not compromised, as they were not currently standing in a smoking crater. Yet.

"This is an impressive show, but it doesn't compare to your last one," Egon announced. "I think your incarceration made you more rusty than you care to admit."

Like dry leaves rustling together, Samhain laughed.

Clawed hands flexed and a sudden wind kicked up in the firehouse, dry and hot. Egon lifted his hands to try to shield his face, trying to keep an eye on one of the oldest, most powerful creatures that had, until very recently, been confined by the Ghostbusters. Egon allowed the wind to push him back a few steps, away from the receptionist desk and toward the wall, drawing the spirit's attention further.

"Has your pitiful mind crumbled like your frail body?" Samhain wondered aloud, his words like nails on slate. "I have waited so long for this revenge. I hope you do not disappoint me. If nothing else, I will get to hear your wails of torment."

One clawed hand suddenly grew impossibly large and swooped down, as if to snatch Egon off the ground. He threw himself backward to avoid it but lost his balance, landing on his back with a grunt. His head impacted against some of the scattered tools Roland kept in the garage bay to work on Ecto and stars exploded across his vision, accompanied by the sharp pain of fallen debris from the ceiling digging into his back.

The hand reached for him again, claws curled this time as if to stab into his chest.

Before they could connect, the room was lit up in the bright electric green of focused protons. Egon squinted and tried to force his swimming vision to focus. Kylie and Eduardo stood halfway up the stairway to the second floor in full gear, weapons trained on the ghost. Samhain's hand jerked back.

"No! Run!" Egon shouted, his voice pitched up in alarm and pain. Even with the upgrades done to the current proton packs, two streams would never hold Samhain. Indeed, the spirit turned to the two teenagers and had no reaction to the throwers, other than to hold his cloak up slightly like a man bracing himself against an inconvenient rain.

The small holes that served as the jack-o'-lantern's eyes narrowed almost to slits. "Spawn of yours, Egon Spengler?" the raspy voice rang out, taunting. "Then you will see them die, before you succumb yourself."

Egon attempted to scramble to his feet, knowing in his heart that there was no way he could react fast enough, and nothing he could do even if he were faster.

Samhain flicked his hands and currents of black lightning shot out toward the stairway. The two teenagers yelped and retreated upward just in time, out of view. The stairs gained some new scorch marks but remained intact. At the same time, the whining sound of labored machinery could be heard. The open elevator that connected the first floor garage area to the second floor had been activated. Garrett and Roland stood on the platform, also in gear, and they fired at the floating phantasm as soon as the platform cleared the ceiling.

Samhain turned to face this new threat with interest rather than alarm, but as soon as his back was turned to the stairway, Kylie and Eduardo reappeared and fired once again. The ghost was caught and pinned between the four beams, and this time there was a definite reaction. A screech of displeasure filled the air.

Egon pressed a hand to his aching temple and felt a swirl of vertigo. He almost fell again, but then strong hands were around his shoulders, steadying him. He looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see Janine. "Are you okay?" she asked lowly, barely heard over the sound of the battle.

Egon wasn't sure where she had come from, but he was very glad she was here. In more dignified times he wouldn't lean against her, but he really would not enjoy another impact with the ground and now was not the time to be mulish. "We have to get packs," he panted, bracing himself against her smaller form. "Even four streams will not hold him without weakening his--"

As if on cue the specter screeched out a word in another language and the foul wind kicked up again with gale-like strength, and the tremors in the building's foundation became a full on earthquake, brief but intense. The four proton streams lost their marks as the teenage Ghostbusters scrambled to keep their footing. Garrett's chair almost rolled off the platform until he dropped his thrower to grab the brake.

Samhain's head swiveled to glare at Egon and Janine (a disturbing image, as his body didn't move to match the motion). "I will return with my army, and then you will all die in agony," Samhain promised, the haunting wail full of rage. The lights flickered overhead and then the spirit vanished, nothing but a pale mist left in the air where he had been.

The ground had already stopped shaking. Kylie and Eduardo quickly came down the stairs as the elevator continued its way down to the first floor to deposit Garrett and Roland. The four teens converged on their two mentors.

"So who was Pumpkin Spice?" Garrett quipped, looking at Egon and Janine for answers, completely unconcerned at how close they had come to complete destruction.

"Whoever it was, he shook off two streams like these're Super Soakers," Eduardo snorted, gesturing to his thrower. They hadn't met many ghosts who could shrug off their equipment so effortlessly.

"That was Samhain," Kylie cut in breathlessly, before Egon could speak. "There's a lot of information about him in the Spirit Guide. He's been worshiped since the seventh century. He's like the embodiment of Halloween."

"Yes, and one of the strongest spirits we ever had to face." Egon cast a worried glance at the smoking hole that used to be the stairwell to the basement. "We need to get downstairs and check on the Containment Unit. Immediately."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to leave this on a cliffhanger. I want to continue it, but it'll have to wait until I finish the 30 Day Challenge.


End file.
